parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Dalmatian Puppies Musical Birthday Movie/Transcript
Transcript *(Curtain opens) *Lucky: Hi! We're the Little Dalmatian Puppies *Two-Tone, Rolly and Cadpig: Hello! *Leo: Today's a very special day! Do you know why? That's right! Today's my birthday! *Two-Tone, Rolly and Cadpig: Horray! *Lofty: (Xylophone noises) *Lucky: Hi, Lofty! Are you excited for my birthday party? *Lofty: (Xylophone noises) *Cadpig: We're inviting all our friends to celebrate with us! *Two-Tone: That's right! And we're having the party in Leo's house! *(Doorbell rings) *Leo: They're here! *(Door opens at Disney characters) *Hubie: Happy birthday Lucky! *Lucky: Thanks, Hubie! Come on in! *(Pixar characters) *Dumbo: Happy birthday Lucky! *Leo: Thanks, guys! *(Warner Bros./New Line Cinema characters) *Tracker: Eh, What's Up Doc? *Lucky: Hi, Tracker! *(MGM characters) *Lucky: Welcome! *Lucky: Come On In! *Lucky: You're Here! *Alex the Lion: This is going to be a grrrreat party! *(Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation/TriStar Pictures characters) *Lucky: Hey There! *(Universal Pictures/Illuminaton Entertainment characters) *??: Guess who? *Lucky: Hello! *(Hanna-Barbera characters) *??: Happy birthday, Leo! *Lucky: Hey there! *(Bagdasarian Productions characters) *Charlie Brown: Happy birthday Lucky! *Patch: Surprise! *Lucky: Hey there! *??: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Thanks! *Woody: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Thanks, ???! Come on in! *??: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Welcome! *??: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Thank you, ??! *???: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Come On In! *Lucky: Welcome to my birthday,????! *???: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Thanks, ??!, Welcome! *Lucky: Welcome! *???: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Hey there!, It's so good to see you! *Lucky: Welcome! *???: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Hey there! *??: Happy birthday, Lucky! *Lucky: Come on in! *Two-Tone: That's everyone! *Rolly: Now let's start the birthday party! *Cadpig: Attention, everyone!, Welcome to Lucky's birthday! *Characters: (Cheering) *Lucky: That's right!, There's my cake, presents, food and we have to figure out what kind of party we want to have! *Lofty: (Xylophone noises) *(Characters talking) *??: Ohh! I love parties! *?????: Me too! *??: What kind of party we should have? *???I don't know, Belle. *Dipstick: (Barks) *(Dipstick Stamps The Pawprint) *Leo: Great idea!, We can play Blue's Clues to figure out what kind of party we'll have! *(Song Starts) *Two-Tone: (Singing) We are gonna play Dipstick's Clues! *Rolly (Singing) Cause it's a really great game! *Annie: (Singing) Yeah! *Two-Tone: Remember, everyone, Blue's pawprints will be on the clues. *Rolly: Dipstick's Clues! *Cadpig: Hey!, Lofty!, Can you wipe off the pawprint, please? *Lofty: (Xylophone noises) *Lucky: You know what else we need, Our Handy-Dandy... *Two-Tone, Rolly, Cadpig and Characters: Notebook! *(Lofty xylophoning "Notebook!") *Leo: That's right, everyone!, Do you have the birthday notebooks, Sidetable? *Laura Carrot: Yes I do! Notebooks for everyone! *Characters: Wow! *Lucky: Hey Sidetable? Are you going to play Dipstick's Clues with us? *Laura Carrot: Of course I am! *Lucky: Thanks! *Laura Carrot: You're welcome! Gallery Lucky HHLIDTFDLDLDLDLDL.png|Lucky as Leo (Both Begin With L) Two-Tone PD.jpg|Two-Tone as June (Both end With E) Rolly PLA 7.jpg|Rolly as Quincy (Both end With Y) 16qmw7.jpg|Cadpig as Annie Lofty.jpg|Lofty as Rocket Hubie-0-0.jpg|Hubie as Mickey Mouse DumboScreen.png|Dumbo as Sherifff Woody Tracker clear.png|Tracker As Bugs Bunny Laura Carrot.jpg Dipstick.png Woody has a Nightmare.png|Woody as Spongebob IMG 0072.JPG|Niko Tallides as Daffy Duck Geo.jpeg|Geo as Bowser Junior Miles Callisto 01.jpg The She-Wolf and the Baby (Bianca and Young Bodi).png Category:Ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Little Einsteins TV Spoofs Category:A Little Einsteins Musical Birthday Movie Category:Transcripts